1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backpacks and more particularly pertains to a new garment bag backpack for freeing a user's hands while traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of backpacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, backpacks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art backpacks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,539 to Brotman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,657 to Brunton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,343 to Lane et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,897 to Briggs et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,912 to Lee; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,759 to Dreissigacker et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new garment bag backpack. The inventive device includes a main support having a pair of shoulder straps secured thereto. The main support has a waist strap secured thereto. The shoulder straps and the waist strap couple the main support to a torso of a user. A pair of garment supports are rotatably coupled with the main support. Each of the garment supports have a generally U-shaped configuration. A cover is dimensioned for positioning over the main support and the pair of garment supports. The cover has zippered closure.
In these respects, the garment bag backpack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of freeing a user's hands while traveling.